


The Perils of Sexting

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sexting, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Blaine tried to get a little frisky in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Sexting

Be spontaneous.

Okay, Blaine could be spontaneous. 

The after school Glee practice had, once again, turned into a screaming fit. Rachel and Tina were just shrieking. Blaine didn’t even think he heard words, just angry screams and flailing arms, so he and the rest of the club were ignoring them and finding other ways to distract themselves. 

He glanced over to his boyfriend and felt a familiar warmth spread through his stomach. Kurt knew exactly how Blaine felt about those skintight red pants and he smirked at Blaine from across the room. 

A strange, uncharacteristic feeling washed over him and he pulled out his phone. With a quick glance up at Kurt, he began to tap away at his message. 

_I love those pants on you._

_I mean your ass is fantastic but I really can’t look away from the bulge in the front. It looks huge._

He glanced up to see Kurt staring at his phone and decided to take it one step further. 

_I want to suck it like I did Friday. I loved the way it felt. I loved how you moaned._

“Oh my God!” Santana suddenly snapped and turned in her chair to face him. “Stop!”

Blaine felt his face heat up and his heart jumped as everyone turned to stare at him. “W-what?”

“Christ, sext your boytoy all you want but get off of the group text,” she grumbled and suddenly all Blaine could hear was white noise. He frantically looked down at the texts and honestly thought that he would have a heart attack. 

_To Kurt Hummel and 11 others ___

_“Oh God,” he breathed._

_“Yeah…none of us needed to know that,” Sam added in awkwardly. “Although props bro.”_

_“Oh God,” he covered his face. “Can the ground just swallow me up?”_

_“Like you do to Kurt?” Santana cackled._

_Blaine jumped to his feet and all but fled the room, desperate to get away from the staring eyes and snickers. His heart jackhammered in his chest and he tried to gulp in air. Gentle hands took his shoulders and turned him towards him and soon he found himself wrapped in Kurt’s arms._

_“I can’t believe it,” he gasped into Kurt’s shoulder and felt Kurt’s chest hitching. Oh God, he made Kurt cry. Kurt was so embarrassed that he was crying._

_And then he burst into laughter._

_Blaine jerked back and lightly slapped Kurt’s shoulder eyes wide. “You’re laughing!”_

_“I’m so sorry,” Kurt tried to stifle his laughter but it just came out louder. “It’s just really funny.”_

_“You aren’t the one who just accidentally sexted all our friends,” Blaine snapped. “It’s humiliating!”_

_Kurt nodded quickly, eyes still sparkling with tears from laughter. “I’m sorry baby but it’s not that bad. Everyone already knew anyway. If you let it get to you it’ll be so much worse. Santana will smell it on you and come out to destroy you.”_

_“I don’t think I can look them in the eye.”_

_“I am proud to be with you,” Kurt kissed his nose. “And I want people to be jealous that I am with this confident, sexy, amazing guy.”_

_Blaine groaned and leaned back, holding his hands. “Do I have to go back in?”_

_“I’m afraid so,” Kurt squeezed his hand. “Maybe you can sing Candy Shop?”_

_“I hate you,” Blaine rolled his eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write some embarrassed Blaine
> 
> Prompt: Horny Blaine fic?


End file.
